The festival
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Jennie, hi. Are you sure this will work?" says Alison. "No, but my mom told me that it did when she was our age." says Jennie.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **The festival**

 **Alison DiLaurentis is in her car on the way to Ravenswood.**

She wear white tights, a pink tight bra and a white leather jacket.

"Oh, yeah! Me is very sexy." says Alison.

The reason Alison is going to Ravenswood, is that this night there's going to be a special festival for people who love sex, near the graveyard.

We know that Alison love sex. She's been waiting nearly 6 months for this.

"I hope this will be fun." says Alison.

"Hi, Alison." says Jennie Devorah when Alison arrive at the festival place.

"Jennie, hi. Are you sure this will work?" says Alison.

"No, but my mom told me that it did when she was our age." says Jennie.

"Good, now we're all here." says Nina Pink.

"Nice. I brought the 'pussy juice of a friend' as requested." says Alison as she pull out a small fancy glass bottle with a small amount of Spencer's pussy juice in it.

"Perfect." says Caitlin Black.

Alison pour Spencer's pussy juice into a large silver goblet.

Alison, Jennie, Nina, Caitlin and the other girls take their seats around a camp fire.

"Wanna do the honor of leading the ritual, Ali...?" says Nina.

"It will be my pleasure." says Alison. "On this night we call upon ancient magic to bless all us blonde sexy little bitches with the ultimate erotic pleasure. Praxicum vagenti, et sarcentus de la grande. Lacarnia et lacarnia, felentes de felentes. Make us sing in joy for you, Lucifernicus. Magentrio la Diaboli, dominum magnificens."

"All hail the Dark One!" chants the other girls.

Emma Summers pee into the silver goblet.

Jennie throw in a piece of her pussy hair.

Nina throw in some salt.

"Akave mounstaerus." says Caitlin as she throw in a dead frog.

"Jericonum de la erotica." says Katy North as she throw in a silver necklace.

"Lucifer! We summon you and your big dick! Appear to fuck our cute pussies, numno!" scream Alison.

Huge red flames blaze up from the silver goblet.

The sky grow dark and Lucifer, the angel of evil, appear.

He's a tall strong demon with large dragon wings, long devil horns, black hair, fire red skin and a big dick.

"Who dare to summon me?" says Lucifer in anger.

"We do." says Alison. "My name is Alison DiLaurentis."

"And what do you and your blonde friends want?" says Lucifer.

"To get fucked, by you." says Alison and the other girls.

"Really?" says Lucifer. "That was the least I expected. Well, if you ladies truly desire that I will make your wishes come true."

"Thanks, sexy lord." says Alison as she goes down on her knees.

"I shall fuck you." says Lucifer.

"Ladies, show some respect..." whisper Alison to the other girls.

They go down on their knees, just like Alison.

"Who want to be first?" says Lucifer.

"Me." says Alison, all sexy and horny.

"Perfect." says Lucifer.

"Yay!" says Alison, all happy and sexy.

Alison takes off all her clothes, keeping only her shoes on.

"Now we shall begin." says Lucifer.

Alison goes down on all 4 on the ground and Lucifer slide his dick into her pussy from behind and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Alion, being very horny and happy. She enjoy it very much.

"You have a better pussy than most witches, baby!" moans Lucifer.

"Awww! Thanks, lord." moans Alison, all slutty and erotic.

"You are very erotic, my little blonde maiden." moans Lucifer.

"Not a maiden. I've been fucked thousands of times." moans Alison.

"Oh, that explains why you're so damn sexy." moans Lucifer.

"Yes, sir. Fuck me, drill me, take me, rape me, bang me, do me!" moans Alison.

Lucifer fuck harder.

"Yeah! Give it to your blonde slutty bitch." moans Alison.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Lucifer. "Ahhh, shit..."

"Yes, rape my pussy!" moans Alison, being happy and horny.

"Baby, such a sexy slut you are." says Lucifer.

"Thanks." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Is it okay if I cum in you, cutie?" says Lucifer.

"Yeah, of course. That's what I want." says Alison.

Lucifer fuck faster.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Alison.

"I'm glad you enjoy my dick." moans Lucifer.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Alison.

"Ahhh, shit..." moans Lucifer.

"It feels sooo good." moans Alison.

45 minutes later.

"Cum in me, my lord...!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Ahhh, shit, yes!" moans Lucifer as he cum deep in Alison's pussy.

"Now it's my turn." says Nina.

"Take off your clothes, my slut." says Lucifer.

"Yes, lord." says Nina in a cute soft tone.

Nine pull off her clothes.

12 hours later, Lucifer had fucked and cum in all of the girls.

"Thanks so much, Lucifer. We all enjoyed your cum." says Alison.

"My pleasure, Miss DiLaurentis." says Lucifer.

"Your dick is magnificent, sir." says Alison.

"I'm glad you think so." says Lucifer.

Lucifer disappear.

"That was awesome." says Alison with a sexy erotic smile.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Please leave nice review**


End file.
